Ghost Hunt: Cases record
by Barajou29
Summary: Naru and Lin had finally are back from Gene's funeral in England! Everything had return to normal but a case from a man who seem to knew Mai, made our main character involved herself with things she don't wished to. There were more danger and new people joining them in their case but will Mai and the others survive those dangerous cases together? You had to read to find out!
1. File 1:Villa of Slaughter Ghost part 1

**This was the rewrite version of my other Ghost Hunt story called 'Bloody nightmare or something' or something…Anyway, I rewrite it AGAIN because I suddenly can't continue, I knew it was a stupid reason but I still did it so I hope you all won't mind it and like this version better. I do not own anything related to ghost hunt, I only own some of the OC character in this story.**

* * *

**File 1: Villa of Slaughter Ghost **

_Dripping sound can be heard in the surrounding, is it water?_

_As to answer my thought, the surrounding started to brighten up, I was standing in front of a wall and looking above me was an about four floor high ceiling, turning around I immediately saw a entrance door and not for away on the middle was a table and sofa set with unknown red mark on it._

_Just as I was going to go took a looked, I felt something dripping onto my back but when I looked back, I saw nothing but wall so I moved farther away from it to looked up and immediately wished I should had not._

_"A…head!" I scream out loud._

_On the second floor hallway, a man wearing all black and a mask was one hand holding onto a bloody knife while the other hand holding a head which had long brown hair, her eyes went white while open widely…well, that's how she looked on half of her face…The other half was smashed until nothing could be seen except blood dripping out, that's was where that 'something' was dripping from._

_"You'll be like us…" Many ghostly voices could be heard and turned around again to saw many black figured, saying the same words again and again before pointing toward the floor above._

_Turning around, I saw the female head was getting bigger and bigger in front of my view…Yes, the man had dropped the head down, causing me to took a few back away to be bam onto something cold as the head drop onto the ground in front of me, causing me to grasped._

_"You'll be like us…." Those voice behind me getting louder and louder, slowly turning around I saw many more dark figured appeared out of nowhere, reaching out their hand from me._

_"Get away from me!" Quickly moving away toward a side, I decided to ran away from there but immediately stop as the man with knife was coming toward me, "No, get away from me…." I stepped back again to be crowd by dark figured, all I wanted now was someone to helped me out from this nightmare._

* * *

I woke up screaming as sweat rolled off my forehead, onto the pillow. I really felt like vomiting but my body wouldn´t let me move, I was shivering as I remembered the female corpse face and words that won't leave my mind.

It's alright Mai…it's just a dream…calm down…I tried to calm myself down before a sudden sound made me jump up but the next moment I realized it was my phone ringing tone.

I reached out to my phone from the top of the drawer beside my bed and answered it, "Hello…" my voice was still shaking from fear.

"Mai, are you alright, why is your voice shaking?" Yasuhara´s worried voice could be heard from the other line.

"I'm fine…" Hearing someone I know calmed me down a little, "Why did you call, Yasuhara?" I continued before he could asked me anything more.

"Boss and Lin-san are coming back today. I bet you are really happy about it!" Yasuhara exclaimed energetically, the news made me threw my fear away almost immediately.

"Yasuhara, how did you know about it!?" I exclaimed in surprised because Madoka didn't told me anything about it before she went back to England one week ago.

"Mai, Madoka had told us before she left." Yasuhara answered.

"She did?" I tilted my head in question while thinking of the time before she left, but nothing came out of my mind at all except blank.

"She did call me at night to tell me about it and that you already knew it." Yasuhara told me, making me think harder.

Did Madoka really called me during that might…?

"Oh, that's right!" I suddenly remembered I had answered a call from Madoka but I only remembered I answered with 'yes' and end it with 'good night' before I went back to sleep right away.

"Mai, my ears…" Yasuhara immediately complained.

"Sorry…So, what's time will they reach SPR?" If I reached there later then Naru, who knows what he is going to say to me, I didn't want to be ordered making hundreds of tea!

"Around 2 o'clock, you are going to be late if you just woke up." Yasuhara words make me turned to my alarm clock to saw that it was already noon.

"You should have called me earlier!" I exclaimed before jumping out of my bed, I immediately heard Yasuhara laughing, "See you later then, Yasuhara!" I ended my call and went to take some change clothes to go wash myself up.

My name is Taniyama Mai, eighteen years old, a third year high school student who works in SPR as an investigator. I was really surprised and happy when Madoka told me about it, that's mean Naru had approved of my ability.

When I reached SPR´s office it was almost 2 o'clock, "Good afternoon, Yasuhara." I greeted Yasuhara who was at his desk not far away from the entrance while putting up my jacket.

"Afternoon Mai, that's was really fast of you." Yasuhara got up from his chair to greet me with a smile.

He's Yasuhara Osamu, twenty years old, a second year law major college students of Todai, he had officially worked in SPR office as an assistant after our last case together before Naru went back to England.

"So, did he and Lin-san arrive already?"

"No, you are lucky or else your first word from him would have been 'You are late again!'." Yasuhara answered me smiling.

"I know but now I'm earlier, the first word he said might say is 'tea'." I sighed before looking back at Yasuhara to asked, "Talking about that, Yasuhara want some tea?"

"Alright then, thanks." Yasuhara nodded and answered me before I went to the kitchenette to made us tea, "Mai, want my help?"

"Don't need it." I answered from the kitchenette while opening the kettle to fill it up.

After a while, I come out of the kitchenette with 2 cup of tea, I give one to Yasuhara before sitting down on the couch to drink my tea. "Yasuhara, is Madoka coming back with Naru and Lin-san too?"

"Well, Madoka didn´t tell me anything so I don't know." Yasuhara took a sip of his tea before turning to me to answer.

"Oh…" Just when I was going to asked Yasuhara if the others knew about Naru and Lin-san coming back or not, the doorbell rang, "A client?"

Yasuhara put down the tea and went to open the door. "Welcome, are you here for a consultation?"

"Yes, is your boss around?" I heard a male voice ask but I couldn´t see his face from where I was.

"Our boss is not here for the time being but he should be back soon, you can tell our investigator first, we will call you back after consulting with our boss." Yasuhara answered.

"…Alright." The male had paused for a while before answering while I got up from the couch to take the necessary things from my desk.

"You can sit down there." Yasuhara lead the person in, "I will go make you some tea." before telling the guy with a smile.

"Thanks." The men replied before sitting down opposite of my seat just now.

I took a file from my table before going back to my seat on the couch to see that person was a young man around his 20's, he wear a pair of glasses and had a short dark brown hair and brown colour eyes.

"I'm Taniyama Mai, an investigator; I'll be listening to your case." I introduced myself with a smile while sitting down at the same time, I saw the young man widen his eyes a little but I didn't really mind it since the other clients also had the same reaction at time like this.

"I'm Akechi Masaomi…" The young man, Akechi started to spoke as I wrote it down.

"Sorry, can you tell me your age and occupation too?" I suddenly remembered and spoke up with embarrassment for interrupting him and forgotten about it.

"Twenty-four years old, government worker." Akechi answered, he didn't seem to be angry at my sudden interruption.

"Akechi-san, can you please tell me your case?" I asked, indicated him to start his story.

"Here." Yasuhara place a cup of tea in front of Akechi.

"Thanks." Akechi gave a nodded of thanks to Yasuhara.

Yasuhara just replied back with a smile before going back to his desk as Akechi turned back to me to start his story.

"It all happened 3 days ago, my younger cousin and other 19 college students from Todai had gone to the rent villa in Kyoto together for three day but on the second day only a female student was found lying on the ground unconscious while the others had gone missing. Yesterday, I've went to asked the villa owner and worker about them and found out that the last seen in the previous night was a male student; he was staying behind to watch over their belonging as the other went outside."

"So, is there anything strange happen to them aside for that?" I asked as I really didn't think it could be that simple or else the guy in front of me won't be here.

"The others were not found by the police till now but the strangest part was that the female who was in the hospital, she had been wanting to returned to the villa even by using force and said many strange things."

"What had she said?"

"She had been saying that 'they' were waiting for her and that she had to save the others from 'them', she even said 'why 20 peoples', I really don't know what she mean so I had secretly go to checked on the villa during the night and suddenly got attacked by a mask man…"

I immediately stopped writing because of Akechi's words as it made me remembered the mask man holding a head in my dream, it made me started shiver uncontrollably a little at that.

"…You don't seem that well if you don't mind, I can come later to tell your boss." Akechi's words made me stared at him with a bit surprised since normally clients would be more panicking than me right now but he seems to be more worried about me?

"It's alright, you can continue." I replied back with a false smile as I tried to throw away that image in my mind.

Akechi stared at me for a while before nodding, "I managed to escape the villa with only slight injuries on my arm but when I noticed nothing was followed me, I turned back to the villa to found out that he was long gone." he continued with a serious look, he didn't seem that frighten at those talked at all which felt strange to me.

"Was that all?"

"That's right." Akechi nodded before continuing, "I really think my friends need someone like you to help out so will your boss accept my case?"

"About that…" I sweat dropped and turned my glance away, "Our boss doesn't like it when we make promised and he usually won't accept cases involved with the police or many media…"

"I know one of the police involved in the case, I can ask him to stay out of it during your investigation and do something about the media if your boss accepts it." Akechi cut off my unfinished word.

"….Alright then, I'll try my best to persuade my boss." I gave Akechi a nodded after a while of thinking, "Can you leave behind your contact number? We'll contact you when our boss has makes his decision."

Akechi nodded and then told me his contact number as I wrote it down, the doorbell rang at the same time and Yasuhara got up from her chair to greet. "Welcome back, we've a client, boss."

I got up from the couch to see 2 men walking toward the lounge, it was Naru and Lin but Madoka was nowhere to be found so she must had not come back.

"The written request…" Naru turned to me to say while taking off his coat.

He's Shibuya Kazuya aka Naru, a nineteen years old narcissistic boss of SPR, he's actually the framed researcher and psychic Oliver Davis.

"Has been taken." I replied before Naru could finish.

"Put it in the line, I'll contact them at a later date." Naru just replied to this.

"But, the person himself is here so…"

"I'm tired." Naru answered me with a fed-up tone.

I twitched my eyebrow into a frown and then turned back to Akechi with a smile, "Excuse me for a moment." I hold onto the file and briskly walked toward Naru.

"Boss, I think I heard a snap sound." Yasuhara told Naru with a smile which caused him to get a stared from Naru.

"Excuse me for asking but how many hours was the flight? 24 hours? 48 hours? Well of course you are tired from that long trip!" I started to scold, without caring Akechi shocked look, "But as you are resting, someone might have already died! At least read the request here, boss!" I pushed the file to Naru.

"…" Naru didn't reply or do anything except staring at the file.

"Or are you so tired that I need to read it to you? If so I can read it to you while you rest." I said while smiling sweetly. "How about getting Yasuhara to read it and I give you a nice shoulder massage?"

"I'd be happy too." Yasuhara joined in with a smile too.

Naru just stared at me for a while before snatching the file away from me and go toward the couch while Lin just stood beside him, "Sorry for the wait, I'm the owner of SPR, Shibuya Kazuya." He sat down on the seat I was sitting before and opened the file as he spoke up.

"You're the owner?" Akechi looked more shocked then when he got to know I was an investigator.

"Yes." Naru just simply replied without looking up from the file.

"You look very young to be an owner, how old are you?" Akechi continued to asked.

"If you are unhappy with my age then I can reject this request." Naru´s words made me turn to him, so he had decided to accept it?

"Sorry, I'm just a bit shocked. So, will you accept the case?" Akechi apologized and asked as I immediately turned to Naru with pleading eyes, "You don't need to worry about the police or the media, I'll do something about it." he immediately added before Naru could rejected him.

Staring at Naru, I wondered if he would accept it or not but I hope he did because I had a feeling that this morning dream would hunt me until every night if the thing was not solved.

"I'll need to contact the villa owner first before accepting it, leave the owner contact number and address, my assistant will contact you when the owner had accepted our help." Naru thought for a while and then spoke up to answered, "Lin." before turning to Lin to give him the black file.

"Alright, thanks anyway." Akechi nodded before getting up as Lin went back to his office.

Yasuhara gave a paper to Akechi to let him write down the villa owner contact number and address, "I'll lead you out." before motioning Akechi to the door with a smile.

Akechi nodded to Yasuhara then turned to me, "Is really nice to see you again." he told me with a smile before stepping out of the office.

I stared at the front door where Akechi had left in confused, why did he tell me those words…? I'm sure I did not meet him or know him before.

"Mai, I think you have gotten yourself another admirer." Yasuhara snapped me out of my thought.

Turning toward Yasuhara to saw him having a smile on his face which I immediately knew he was going to joke around with me again, "No, I don't." I just answered before turning around to saw Naru staring at us for a second.

"Yasuhara, called the villa owner." The next second, Naru turned to Yasuhara to give order before walking back to his cave…I mean office.

"Well, so you know Akechi-san?" Yasuhara turned his attention back to me, still planning to question me.

"I don't know him." I rolled my eyes at Yasuhara, "You should be doing your work instead of asking that." before turning my glazed away.

"Mai, tea!" Naru called out from his office before I could step inside my office.

Just as I was going to make tea, Lin came out from his office, "Lin-san, want some tea?" I turned to asked him with a smile.

"No thanks, Taniyama-san." Lin just gave me this answer before walking out of the office.

He's Lin Koujo, a twenty-nine years old assistant of Naru and an onmyoji who seemed to hate me at first but after I said the same things as Gene, he started to warm up to me but was still a silent type.

"Where is he going?" I stared at the door where Lin had left and asked out loud.

"It is probably Madoka." Yasuhara stopped dialling to turn to answered me.

"Madoka didn´t return with them?" I turned my glazed to Yasuhara.

"Who knows but only boss and Madoka can call Lin-san out, it is not boss for sure so it must be Madoka." Yasuhara answered logically so I nodded.

"That's right, even Naru will listen to Madoka obediently." I smile while remembered those things Madoka had told me about the time when they plus Gene had been in England, Madoka is like a big, big boss to them in her story. "Yasuhara, want another cup of tea?"

"Well, I'm not really a tea-addicted but I don't mind another cup of tea." Yasuhara replied me with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, you're not a tea-addicted like someone else." I chuckled before going to the kitchenette for the third times to made tea as Yasuhara started calling the villa owner.

I went to the kitchenette to made tea again; filling up the kettle and boiled the water. Just as I was waiting for the water to be boiled, I heard the door opened before the outside become noisy.

"What! Jou-chan had a boyfriend!?" Bou-san suddenly screamed in surprised, "I'm going to kill anyone who dare to lay his hand on Jou-chan!" before outside started to had a ruckus.

He's Takigawa Houshou aka Bou-san, a twenty-seven years old powerful Buddhist exorcist, his parent own a temple but instead of being a monk, his real job was being the bassist of a band.

"Stop it already! You're like an overprotective pervert father!" Ayako shouting could be heard next.

She's Matsuzaki Ayako, a twenty-five years old self-style priestess, she's actually a doctor of a general hospital own by her parents.

"If I'm an overprotective pervert father then you would be a nagging old hag!" Bou-san counter-back like usual, didn't need to guess I also knew what would happened next.

"Who are you calling an old hag!" Just as I had thought, Ayako had shouted angrily.

"Ouch, what are you doing, old hag!" Bou-san groaning in pain could be heard.

They were both a parental figure to me and they had become a couple a few weeks after Naru was gone but they still continued their arguing with each other which sometime caused me headache.

I started making tea with the already boiled water as I listened to Bou-san and Ayako argument, why can't they stop their childish argument for once?

Getting everything ready, I went out of the kitchenette to saw the screen I had guessed but the cold atmosphere immediately disappeared the second I stepped into the lounge.

"Jou-chan!" Bou-san came running toward me for a bear hug but I managed to step aside before he does so.

"You almost made me drop the tea, Bou-san!" Safely dodged Bou-san hug attacked with the tea safe, I turned to glared at Bou-san.

"Jou-chan, who is your boyfriend, I'm going to warned him not to hurt you!" Bou-san ignored my glared and continued.

Yasuhara just standing there watching show with a smile, I knew right away that he was the one causing all of Bou-san and Ayako argument.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Bou-san!" I replied Bou-san before going to put down the tea on the tea-table after that, in case I was being attacked by Bou-san again.

The front door open, "So lively here today." stepping into the office was Masako and behind her was John.

At the same time, Naru's office door was slammed open, "This is not a café! Go somewhere else if you want to play!" Naru step out of his office and glared at everyone in the lounge, the temperature had drop too, making everyone went quiet.

"Naru, good afternoon." Masako went near Naru to greet with a smile, ignoring everyone in the lounge.

She's Hara Masako, an eighteen years old TV medium with a gift for seeing and channelling spirits, she and I both had feeling for Naru and so we were both rivals and friends.

"Is nice to see you again, mate." John steps in next with a smile as he closed the door behind him.

He's John Brown, a twenty-two Caucasian catholic priest from Australia, he's usually the one to drive spirits out of those who get possessed because he won't hurt the person.

"Mai, tea!" Naru just gave Masako a glanced before turning to me.

"Here." I pour him a tea and hand it to Naru.

"Yasuhara, did the owner accept?" Naru took a sip of his tea before turning to Yasuhara to asked.

"Yes, boss, he has accepts it." Yasuhara answered.

"We'll be there in 2 days. Yasuhara, call Akechi-san that about it and gathers information about the villa and the owner." Naru told Yasuhara before turning around to return back to his office right after that.

The 4 newcomers stared at Naru before turning to me and Yasuhara, "Jou-chan, a new case?" Bou-san was the one who turn to me to asked.

"That's right." I replied before motioning the others to sit down as I hand them tea.

"He just came back and already having a case? He's really a workaholic!" Ayako sat herself down beside me and complained.

"Yeah but if Naru don't accept it, I wonder what will happen to those missing people and the still in hospital female students." I said as the others sat themselves on the couch.

"What is the case?" Bou-san sat himself down and asked.

"19 college students had gone missing and a female student was found unconscious in the villa." I simply answered Bou-san.

"That's all?" Bou-san had an unbelievable look, he didn't seem to believed that Naru would answered such a normal case.

"The client who was one of the missing student cousin, had secretly went to there to be attacked by a mask man and the female student had been acting strange."

"That seem like a normal missing people case to me, why Naru accept it?" Bou-san wondered.

"Akechi Masaomi, the client had found the mask man was not following him when he managed to escaped from the villa and…" I paused as I wondered whether to told them about the dream or not.

"And what? Mai, don't stop halfway!" Ayako urged me to continue.

"I had seen the mask man in my dream this morning, he was holding a…" I paused again as those imaged reappeared in my mind again which made me felt like vomiting.

"Mai, you look pale, what's wrong?" Ayako asked in concerned as she had noticed the look I had now, I also could guessed that my face had went pale.

"I'm fine, just remembered those screen in my dream…" I turned to Ayako was an ensuring smile.

"Mai, you had a dream?" Naru voice suddenly could be heard, we all turned toward his office to saw him standing lying on his office door and he was narrowing his eyes at me.

I didn't heard any doors opening sound at all! When did Naru come out of his office?!

"Yeah…" I slightly nodded before sighing; I had to told everything out now even if I didn't want to recalled the dream.

"Tell me now." Naru sat himself down on the middle couch facing the front door and ordered.

"This morning I had a dream of being in a mansion…" I started telling everyone my dream as I shivered a little at recalling it.

After a while, I finally finished telling everyone in the lounge about my dream.

"That was strange, Jou-chan. You'd usually see the ghosts look in your dream but now just dark figure?" Bou-san was the first one to spoke up.

I nodded in agreement as it really was the first time I dream of some ghost without knowing how they look like, what exactly were those dark figures?

"How many dark figures are there?" Naru thought for a while before asking me.

"Ehm, I guess about 20 or so…" I paused right after I answered because of the number of college students in the villa was around the same number, was it just coincidence?

"I had already call Akechi-san, he said that he will like to go with us if possible." Yasuhara snapped us out of our thought.

"Alright, we'll left on noon tomorrow, call him back to tell him." Naru turned to Yasuhara with a nodded before standing up.

Just as Naru was going to go back to his office, the front door open and an energetic voice could be heard. "Is been a while, Mai, Yasuhara!" Madoka greeted as she step into the lounge.

She's Mori Madoka, a twenty-six years old mentor of Naru, she had been SPR sub-boss during the time Naru was in England.

"Madoka!" I called out happily with a smile.

Madoka stop right on her tracked when she noticed everyone had gathered around the lounge, "That's great, everyone is around! I had bought many things for a party and was going to called everyone here but you all were already here." She continued in to place the things aside as Lin came in after her, holding many more things than Madoka.

I sweated dropped at the sight as I finally knew why Lin went out, he was called out to help Madoka bought back all these things but right now I'm more concerned about the temperature dropping around the lounge.

"Are we going to have the party here?" I turned my attention back to Madoka to asked.

"Of course!" Madoka answered happily as she took out those things in the bag, "Right?" before turning to Naru with a smile.

"Whatever, I still had things to do so don't make too much noise." With that, Naru started to walked back to his office.

"You are staying here to have the party with us." Madoka stopped Naru on his track, "Right, Mai?" before turning to me to asked.

"That's right, it been a while since we all gathered together, so let's had some fun!" I totally agreed to Madoka as I ignored the glared Naru had send me.

"You see." Madoka turned to Naru with a smile.

Naru turned from Madoka to everyone as I gave him a pleading look, "Fine." before he stop at me with a sighed.

"Yeah!" I happily jump and had completely threw all those dream images away.

All of the SPR members who was like a family to me had finally gathered again, at the time being I don't know that our upcoming cases on the next day would made me involved more then I wanted to but for now, I just want to enjoyed my time with everyone.

* * *

**Finally finished! Is this version better than the old one? Please review to let me know and I will be able to update faster if there were more reviews!**


	2. File 1:Villa of Slaughter Ghost part 2

**This is the new chapter, hope everyone like it. There are some changers in the first chapter regarding the date of the incident in the villa because the date was too long for my upcoming story progressed to felt real. Firstly, the college students went to the villa 3 days ago before Akechi came to asked for SPR help. Secondly, the SPR members were went there the next day. I do not own anything related to Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

**Day 1**

Today was the day we left for the case but unluckily for me, my clock had gone out of battery and so I woke up late again. I only managed to take quick bath before I just got out without eating anything but luckily for me, there were some leftover food yesterday which I could pack it to eat later.

"I'm going to scold by Naru again!" I'm now running toward the SPR office in Shibuya street, exclaiming without caring the look I got from the other.

After a while I finally reached SPR office, just as I opened the door to walked in, I was immediately welcome by someone, "Jou-chan, finally you are here!" in front of me came Bou-san voice as he gave me a breathless hug.

"I can't breathe…" I struggled to break free of Bou-san's hug.

"Bou-san, how can you do this to me!" Yasuhara exclaimed from behind Bou-san.

Bou-san immediately was being hugged from Yasuhara, causing him to being pushed forward a bit while I was being pushed backwards at the same time.

"Shounen, let go of me!" Bou-san exclaimed without letting go of me.

Two loud 'thunk' sounds could be heard right after that.

"Mai, can't breathe you idiot pervert monk!" Ayako hissed from beside us while I'm being let go by Bou-san who held onto his head in pain along with Yasuhara.

Bou-san took a few breaths, "Stop hitting my head, old hag!" before looking up to Ayako to argued back.

"Who are you calling an old hag!" Ayako hissed angrily again before they both started their argument like usual.

I stared at them and sighted, here they go again…Anyway, leaving out John who had other things to do, the other had already gathered in the lounge.

"If you are not here to work, leave!" Naru slammed his office door open and glared at Bou-san and Ayako, immediately stopping their argument.

"Afternoon, Naru." Gotten up from the couch, Masako went to greeted Naru with a smile.

"Is the client here yet?" Naru didn't reply Masako, he just gave her a looked before turning to Yasuhara to asked.

"Still have not, boss." Yasuhara got up from the floor to answered Naru back.

Just as I was going to close the front door to sit down on the couch with the other, a young man came into view.

"Sorry, for being late." Akechi run up the stairs and told me apologetic smile.

"He is the client?" Ayako turned to me to asked, I just answered her with a nodded.

"Aren't I seen you somewhere before?" Masako walked toward Akechi and asked to my surprised since she hardly voluntary asked someone question, except the first time she meet Naru that is.

"No, I don't think so." Akechi immediately answered with a friendly yet seem like a fake smile to me.

"Maybe…" Masako seem to be thinking of something.

"Since everyone is here, we're leaving now." Naru said as he went past everyone to leave the office, the other followed right behind.

"Have a safe trip." Madoka got up from the couch toward the door to see us goodbye.

"You seem like a normal high scholar, are you fine going to place like that?" Walking down the stair, Akechi who was walking beside me asked.

Confusedly staring at Akechi, I wondered why Akechi suddenly asked those words for a second, "It's not the first time I went to place like that and I'm already used to it." I still answered with a smile.

Gotten down the stairs, I noticed a problem; leaving out Madoka, there are 8 peoples and the van could only take maximum of 6 peoples!

"How are we all going fit into the van?" I asked out the problem, causing the others to look at each other.

"I was driven here by car, so some of you can sit in my car?" Akechi was the one who suggested.

"We also drive here by car." Bou-san told next which caused another problem to arises, using 3 cars were just made the trip more troublesome.

"Mai, Akechi-san gets in the van, the other in Takigawa-san car." Naru decided for everyone.

I immediately felt Masako sending dagger at me, the one who caused it just turned around to get into the van.

"Are you alright to put the car here for long?" Bou-san turned to Akechi to asked.

"I'll call someone to drive it to my home later." Akechi replied with a smile before turning toward the van to get in.

"We should get going then." Bou-san told the others and got a nodded from them and me.

We got up into our respective car before we finally departed to Kyoto which was about 5 hours long, I immediately took the chance to ate my lunchbox.

"You still haven't eaten yet?" Sitting beside me, Akechi noticed my taken out a lunchbox so he turned to me to asked.

"Yeah, I had waked up late…" As I turned to Akechi to answered, I could felt Naru sending dagger of glare to me from the front.

"Well, you should eat properly or else you won't grow up right." Akechi told me something which usually were told by families' member or familiar people but he were not in one of the two.

I stared at Akechi for a few seconds, wondering why he acted so familiar with me when we had just met yesterday.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." Akechi question snapped me out of my thought; I shook my head and answered before opening up the lunchbox to start eating my lunch.

* * *

_Opening my eyes, I was standing in the middle of the forest and I immediately knew that it was a dream. The surrounding was quite dark, it was an empty large space surround by threes and a small temple was located in front of me, there were nothing else._

_"You'll be one of us." Some ghostly voice could be heard in the eerie darkness._

_Turning around, I saw dark figures appeared in the darkness and gathered around me, I immediately took a step back in frighten._

_"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Nii-chan! Where are you?" I shouted out something with a young girl voice to my surprised._

_No matter how I shouted, no one came to helped me, those dark figures just kept gathering around me as I kept stepping back until I bam onto the small temple wall and got nowhere to escape, I only could close my eyes, pleading someone to help me._

_The first few persons came into my mind were 4 other figures instead of anyone in the SPR to my surprised, I couldn't really see their face really clearly but I knew they were help me._

_"Mai!"_

_I heard an unfamiliar voice called out to me, before I could knew who it was, I felt myself being pulled back from behind, making me to open my eyes in surprised and saw that I was now in a different place, it was the place I usually met with Gene before he passed on, __the astral plane._

"_Sorry, I couldn't drag you out until the last second." A familiar voice come from behind me, patting my shoulder._

_I turned around to saw a familiar figure, _"_Gene?" I asked with wide eyes, why is he here?_

"_Yes, it is me, it seems like I still can't leave my troublesome younger brother and you the trouble magnet behind." Gene let go of me and answered with a playful smile, making me glare at him._

"_So, this is your real character?" I raised an eyebrow at Gene's tone and said annoyingly, "By the way, why are you here now when you still haven't moved on yet?" before asking the questions I wanted to ask but couldn't because Gene had not appear in my dream since then._

"_No, wonder Naru has to glare at you to shut you up." Gene sighed and said, making me to glared at him next. "You can stop glaring at me already…" Gene sweat dropped._

"_Then answer my question." I huffed and turned my glance away._

"_You're really getting more and more like Naru…" Gene murmured but I could still clearly hear him._

"_Who wants to be like that narcissistic jerk!" I turned back to glared at Gene and exclaimed._

"_Well, you don't want to be LIKE him but want to be WITH him." Gene said with a smile while I was blushing as I gave him a 'how does he know it' look, "I already know that but you are too slow to notice it, same goes…..." I couldn't really hear the last few words clearly because he was murmuring very softly to himself._

_"What did you just said?"_

_"Nothing, you will find out yourself later on." Gene shook his head, he didn't plan on saying the murmuring word to me._

_"Fine." I stared at Gene for a while before huffing, "Gene, why are you here now anyway?" I repeated my question as I realised Gene still haven't answered my question._

_"I was in England watching my own funeral since it was a rare chance so I can't miss it!" Gene answered almost too energetically to my liking._

_"So, you could have said so earlier, I thought you really had passed on!" I rolled my eyes at Gene._

_"What? Did you miss me?" Gene asked jokily, I really felt that he and Yasuhara could got along very well, their character were almost the same!_

_"Yeah, right!" I glared at Gene, I really want to left this place instead of staying here being joke around by him._

_"Alright, alright, I'll stop." Gene finally stopped and shrugged, "Mai, you should be careful during your case and your dream, they'll be coming after you." before he turned serious and warn me._

"_They? You mean those dark figures?"_

"_Yes, like I said before, I couldn't drag you out until the last second, if I pulled you out later, something might had already happen to you." Gene told me._

"_What are they anyway? Why am I being the target again?"_

"…_I don't really know what they are and for your second question, you won't be call a 'ghost magnet' if you are not those ghost's target." Gene paused for a second before answering me._

"_It not like I want to be their target!" I immediately send Gene another glared before sighing as what he said was true anyway. _

_"You should wake up now or else my younger brother will make you made him a lot of tea." Gene told me something scary for me._

"_You should have told me earlier!" I exclaimed, "You will answer my other questions next time then!" I turned around to leave, the next second everything went bright._

* * *

"Mai, if you don't wake up now, I'm going to deduct your pay!" Naru pissed off voice could be heard from beside me as I began to wake up.

"I'm waking up already!" I immediately open my eyes and sat up straight to saw that the van had already stop, Naru was just gotten out of the van.

"He always act likes that?" Akechi voice came asking from beside me, I then noticed he was still sitting beside me.

"Well yes but I'm already used to it." I answered Akechi before getting out of the van to saw the other was already out of the cars toward the hotel, me and Akechi followed right behind them.

"Welcome." Stepping into the hotel, we'll immediately greeted by a woman around her 30's with a smile.

"They're the peoples from SPR." Stepping in front of us, Akechi spoke up first.

"I'm the owner wife, Asami, my husband had something to do now so if you had any question you can just ask me." The woman turn her gaze from Akechi to us and introduced herself with a smile, "Who might the boss be?" looking at each of us before asking.

"I'm the one in-charge, Shibuya Kazuya." Naru step in front of us as he introduced herself.

"You are?" Asami doubtful look like everyone had when the heard about it.

"The boss was young but SPR was probably the only one who can help us out."

"Well, if you say so…" Asami stared at Akachi for a while before nodding, they seem to know each other quite well for her to agree with Akechi.

"Asami-san, you and Akechi-san know each other?" I asked out my thought.

"I had talked to the owner and her beforehand." Akechi was the one answering right after Asami gave him a look.

"This girl are?" Asami turned from me back to Akechi.

"I'm Taniyama Mai, one of the investigators in SPR." I introduced myself with a smile.

"My right side was my two assistances, on the other side was the psychic working with us." Naru simply introduced the other, the others and Asami nodded to each other.

"Here." Asami took out a keys and hand it to Naru, "The villa was not far away from here, the first floor room got rats coming out from the floor so I suggested you should not be using that room." she added.

"I would like to ask you and the workers about those missing students now if you don't mind." Naru took the keys with a nodded before asking.

"Of course." Asami replied as she motioning us to the lodge on our right side before walking off.

"Mai and I will stay behind, Lin and the others go to the villa first to put up the equipment." Naru turned back to us to give us order, gotten a nodded from us immediately after that.

"I'll be staying here if you don't mind." Akechi told us before ending up his gaze on Naru.

Naru just give Akechi a nodded and went to talk to Lin, the others took the time to talk about squeezing in Lin's van before leaving the hotel together, leaving the three of us in the hotel, sitting on the couch in the lodge.

"Here are the 3 workers who had seen them the day before they went missing." Asami walked over to us with 2 other men and a woman, seating down right opposite of us as she sat on the single couch opposite of Akechi.

"Can you tell me what had happen the day before those college students went missing?" Naru immediately started asking.

"That day around 3 I guess, 19 of them had come to rent bicycle to go to the nearest night market." Asami was the first one to answered Naru question.

"How are they acting at that time?"

"They seem normal and very excited, who knows that they were be going missing on the next day…" Asami become sad at the ended.

"What had happened after that?" Naru turned from Asami to the other three.

"We are both asked to bring them the barbecue equipment around dinner time with her." One of the men answered before turning to the other man.

"When we reached there, a male student was the one answering us, he told us that he left behind to took care of their stuff and since we are not that familiar to each other, we just put or things and went away." The second man continued.

"The next day when I was going there to bring them the breakfast made for them, a female student was found lying unconscious on the ground right after I open the door, their stuff was still around but aside for her, the other and the 19 bicycles was nowhere to be found."

"How was that female college students when you had found her?" Naru continued in-charge of questioning, I was going to write down the important point but there was nothing for me to write down right now since those were the things we already know.

"She look pale, there was blood dripping down from one of her arm." The young woman replied Naru and shivered at recalling those sights.

"Did anything strange happen to the villa before?" Naru gave the young woman a nodded before turning to Asami.

"No, this was the first time since we bought it from the previous owner. At first, we was using it as our housing but after more hotel open up around this area, we decided to use it to attract more guest."

"Did the previous owner tell you anything about the villa?"

"No, he just told us that we should not use the first floor bedroom because of the rats so we had does as he had told us to since the other bedrooms was already enough for us."

"Alright, we will try to find the other students as soon as possible." Naru gave Asami a nodded.

"Thanks for helping us out, we still got something to do so we will be leaving first." Asami told Naru before gotten up from the couch with the other 3 workers.

"Asami-san, I'll like to talk to you alone for a few minutes if you don't mind." Akechi got up from the couch, stopping Asami who was going to walked off.

"Alright." Asami turned around and gave Akechi a nodded as the other three had already gone back to their work since they were not the one being called.

"Akechi-san, do you know which hospital did the female college student are staying right now?" Although confused at Akechi action on wanting to talk to Asami alone, I'm more worried about that female college student and I bet Naru will be visiting her anyway so I asked Akechi who knows.

"The hospital located not far away from the night market, I'll take you both there later if you want." Akechi stop from walking off and turned to me to answer.

I turn to Naru for his agreement, he didn't seem to had any problem with it so I turned back to Akechi, "Alright, thank you." before nodding in agreement.

"Give me a moment." Akechi left us with those words before walking off with Asami, leaving the two of us sitting at the lodge in silent.

* * *

When the three of us reached the hospital, it was about 20 minutes later, we were now walking in the second floor hallway toward that female college student room, a sudden banging throwing sound came out from a certain room for a few second before a door open and someone ran out of it.

The next second before I could even reacted to what happened, that person had already crashed right onto me, "It hurts!" a loud bam sound could be heard, I was being land onto the floor and immediately could felt the dizziness and painfulness on my head.

The girl with ghostly pale face was lying right on top of me, her hair was a mass and her body temperature was rather low, her whole person looks quite scary, if not for her body weight, I would had thought that she was a ghost.

"Hurry up and stop her!" Two, three nurses chasing out from that room, their body was hanging with don't know water or other things, shouting with an embarrass appearance.

"Are you alright?" At the same time, Akechi lowered himself and reached out his hand for me.

"Move away!" Regardless of whom the person in front of her was, the girl bluntly swung her hand up to hit off Akechi's hand as she got up, prepared to run off.

"Wait!" Akechi immediately grabbed onto the girl arm before she could ran off.

"Let go, I have to go find the other!" Breaking free of Akechi's gripped after a while of struggled, she immediately ran off as I realized she was the female college student we were going to visited.

Gotten up from the floor, I rubbed the back of my dizzy and painful head to found out there was a swollen on it, I groaned in pain again a little as I look toward the direction where the girl had ran off to, she had already stop running and knee down on the floor panting.

Akechi was the first one to caught up to the girl and got down to checked on her, the next second she suddenly fall forward and caught by him as the nurses finally reached there.

Shaking my head a little to snap out of my dizziness, I walked toward them, "Is she alright?" I stared at the girl in worried.

"She is just unconscious." Akechi gave me a gaze before handing the girl to the nurse.

"Thank you for helping." One of the nurses nodded to Akechi.

"No problem, if she wakes up again contacts me."

"We will." That same nurse nodded her head before helping the girl back to her room with the other nurses.

Staring at the nurses walking off, I wondered why they seem to acted so politely toward Akechi, although it's not strange for nurse to acted polite but it's felt different, I didn't really knew how to describe it, it felt like they were talking to someone who is higher rank then them?

"They seem to know you…" I turned to Akechi for an answered.

"We've talked for a while before." Akechi just answered before remembered something, "Did you injure anywhere?" he asked in worried.

"I'm fine." I move around a little trying to show that I'm fine but it just made me felt dizzy again, almost falling down.

Before I fall down, someone grabbed onto my arm, "Idiot." Naru voice could be heard right behind me.

"Sorry for being an idiot." I immediately turned around to glare at Naru, he really haven't change, still as jerk as ever!

"Maybe you should let the doctor have a check, hitting on the head is not a small deal."

"Is alright, if got any problem, I can ask Ayako to check it."

"I think you won't be able to ask her anything in the state she is in now." Akechi gave me a nodded before turning to Naru.

"Mai, did you sense anything from her?" Naru turned to Mai to asked.

"Nothing I guess…" I'm not really sure about the answer, the girl just gave me a strange feeling but I don't think she was being possessed.

"I guess you still haven't improved much during the time I'm in England."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at Naru, my power had improved until I was sometime able to see spirits when I'm not even in a case and it had now given me some trouble in my normal life!

Naru ignored the look I had and just walked off, I had no choice but to just sighed and started walking, followed by Akechi.

* * *

The sky had printed in orange color as the sun set, we were now on our way to the villa, the other two just quietly driving the car or doing nothing while I open the window to feel the breeze as I saw the scenery changed.

"Stop!" Riding passed a forest, I suddenly shouted as I felt that I should go into the forest to have a look for some reason.

Akechi seem a bit shocked at my sudden shouting, stopping the car as I had said so and turned his gaze toward me for an answered along with Naru.

"Ehm, I just want to take a look inside the forest…"

"Both of them turned their gaze toward the forest.

"There is a path, maybe the small temple located here?" Akechi asked more like to himself then us as his words sound unsure.

"Temple?" Naru turned his gaze to the front.

"I heard there was a small temple…" Akechi turned back to answered but stop halfway.

"Help…" A fainted voice could be heard.

"Did you both heard it?"

My question was unanswered; we just looked around to located the voice to saw a figure inside the forest.

"Someone was inside there?" I turned back to the other two to make sure I was not seeing things, their gaze was also stop at the forest but Akechi was frowning for some reason.

"I'll go take a look, you both should stay here." Akechi seem to had noticed my gaze, he immediately turned his gaze away to get outside of the car as he told us.

"I'm going too!" I frowned at Akechi reaction, he seem to be hiding something, was it my imagination?

"This road was toward the night market right?" Naru turned back to Akechi to asked.

Akechi stop at Naru unrelated question but still turned around to answer with a nodded, his frowned was long gone.

"I'll go with you then." Naru just open the car door to get out of the car.

"Naru, I don't know you will be interested in helping other, why you suddenly want to go?" I got out of the car just in time to passed Naru who had walked toward our side from the back of the car.

"You really are an idiot." Naru gave me a gaze which made me frowned.

"You are thinking that the students might have went in to took a looked right?" Akechi had also got out of the car, spoken up before I could counter-back Naru like usual.

Naru didn't bother to answer me, he just walked away for the second time, Akechi and I had no choice but to follow right behind again.

In the layers of trees and grass, we enter a large empty space to saw a small temple in the middle just like the dream I had before.

It was a didn't knew how many years old hut, printed in already rusty dark red print, the alter displays an already lit up incense place on the copper furnace and one, two apples, oranges, weak white smoke disappeared into the air.

"There must be someone in-charge of the temple right?" Looking around for a bit, I felt my head started to hurts as I noticed the hut was cleaned pretty neat

"There was no one around." Answered my question was Akechi as he continued to look around.

"No one?" But just now I saw a figure and I bet the other two also saw it!

"Who's there!" An old man voice came from the side of the small temple.

The three of us turned toward that direction at the same time to saw a rickets figure walked out, it was a normal wrinkled face tiny old man, he wore a dirty vest and a rolled up elastic pants, he was holding half bag of trash.

"These day city kids like to come here to play is it?" With several dray cough, the short old man one hand hold onto a bag of trash and the other hold onto a cardboard box.

Staring at the old man, I only knew that that voice we heard before was not from him but who exactly was it?

The old man disliked peoples coming to the forest just for fun and immediately chased us off even though we weren't what he thought we were here for, we were about to left like we were bring told to but just as we turned around to walked off, I felt gazes staring at us in the darkness for a second and made me somehow knew who that voice from before belong to at that moment.

* * *

**This is the end of the chapter, it got nothing serious happening yet but I promised the next chapter will be full of mystery and some action! See you next time then! (Wave goodbye)**


End file.
